A Student
by Isabella Ever-Rose
Summary: To pass Rose needs an A. Too bad Guardian Belikov is more interesting than the class he teaches. Desperate times call for desperate measures. LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS You will see a very different side of Guardian Belikov and all of the VA characters.
1. Extra Credit

Hello! So, I have taken a break from my other stories. I am having writers block, but as I try to work through that I wanted to post something I have been working on through the years but never knew if I should post. It is entirely different from anything I've ever written. It is NOT a love story. It is purely all lemons. This is completely rated M for a reason. So if that's not your thing click away now!

* * *

 **EXTRA CREDIT**

I waited nervously as all my other classmates filed out of the classroom, eager to get their weekend started, but I stayed in place not moving from where I sat at my desk. Lissa gave me an encouraging nod as she left the classroom closing the door behind her.

She knew my plan.

It was my senior year and I can't say I've been the best student gossiping and fighting was a lot more interesting to me than the Russian Language. So, it wasn't surprising that I was failing the class. My teacher, Guardian Belikov, was even more interesting than the language he taught, well at least his body was.

Although he was a teacher he was also a Guardian and a big one at that. He stood taller than 6 ft with his long brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck. Today being a Friday he was dressed casually in a pair of straight-legged dark denim jeans and a black button down shirt. The top two buttons undone, exposing his long neck. One look at him and it made my panties wet.

"Can I help you Miss Hathaway?" he asked in a bored tone as he erased the white board behind him.

"Yes," my voice came out in only a whisper, and I mentally scolded myself for sounding so young and insecure. If I was going to do this I needed to grow some balls.

"And how may I help you?" he asked gathering the rest of his things into his bag.

I stood then and strutted over to his desk taking a seat on it and crossing my legs. "I'm failing your class Guardian Belikov".

"Yes, you are Miss Hathaway, but I don't give extra credit, so if you're here to ask the answer is no," He grabbed his bag and moved to the door. "It's a Friday Miss Hathaway I'd like to leave and start my weekend just like I'm sure you want to do as well." He held the door open looking at me expectantly.

Oh, he was not getting rid of me that easily.

"I don't think you understand Guardian Belikov," I pushed myself off his desk and calmly walked to where he stood holding the door open. "I'll do anything to pass this class," I took the door from him and closed it. "Anything." I said looking him dead in the eye and locked the door.

There I said it there's no going back now.

"Miss Hathaway, I don't think—"

I muffled his sentence with a kiss; he was so tall I practically had to jump for it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

One minute I was kissing him and the next I was pinned against the door I had just locked.

"Miss Hathaway, think very hard about what you are doing, don't start something that you cannot finish." He growled in my ear.

I gulped and nodded, "Don't worry I intend to finish."

With that I stood on my toes, and wrapped my arms around his neck effectively pulling his face down to meet mine. This time he groaned into the kissed and pressed his body impossibly close to mine. The grip he had on my hip was almost painful but I didn't say anything I just pushed my way into his mouth, forcing my tongue in and rubbing it against his.

His hands roamed my body before they found themselves underneath the tiny tank top I had donned just for this.

"You wore this to tease me," he growled in my ear while he fisted the tank in his hand. Before I could reply he pulled the thing over my head and threw it over his shoulder.

I gasped at the rush of cold air that hit my skin, and pressed myself harder against him reveling in the warmth of his body. His mouth was at my neck, kissing and sucking, most likely leaving a trail of bruises in his wake.

His kisses felt good. Too good. This wasn't about me, not really. This was about me raising my grade, my needing to pass so I could guard Lissa.

My mind set and determined I moved my hands to his belt undoing the buckle and pulling the thing out of the loops, throwing it onto the ground. Try as I may I couldn't stop my hands from slightly shaking as I reached for the button to his jeans. I popped the button open and dragged the zipper down letting out a moan as Guardian Belikov roughly bit my shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, I dropped, ungracefully, to my knees, taking Guardian Belikov's pants and underwear down with me. His member sprang to life in front of my face and I gulped at its substantial size. What had I gotten myself into?

"Are you going to stare at it or are you going to suck it Miss Hathaway?" I hadn't realized I had been staring and I could feel my cheeks flame at the realization.

"If I do this you promise to change my grade?" I confirmed, I was not about to get screw over.

"You have my word Miss Hathaway."

"Rose," I corrected earning a confused look from him. "When I make you cum I want you to scream Rose. Got it?" I didn't wait for his reply instead I just wrapped my lips around the head of his cock moaning at the taste. I earned a hiss of pleasure from him, which only made my panties wetter.

I continued my sucking, relaxing my throat so I could fit most of him in. When he hit the back of my throat his hands flew to the back of my head holding me there. From there he took control, tangling his hand in my hair and moving my head so it bobbed quickly over his dick. Each time he thrusted into my mouth he made sure to hit the back of my throat, I fought the urge to gag. I was not going to let him think I was some inexperienced little girl. Soon, he'd set a rhythm, and the urge to gag lessened. His hands were tight in my hair, moving me like I was a sex doll. He was slamming my head further onto his dick, and pumping his hips. I had to brace myself on his thighs, afraid he would impale my face and go through of the back of my throat. That's how hard he was.

He slammed my head down, causing me to gag, as he came hard. My nose was pressed to his neatly groomed pubic bone, as I gagged, desperately needing air.

"Swallow Miss Hathaway," He instructed me only pissing me off more by not using my first name. I did as I was told swallowing around his hard length that was lodged in my throat, taking in everything he gave me. "You feel amazing choking on my cock," he murmured, and I was embarrassed to say that it sent another gush of arousal down my legs. My panties were thoroughly soaked and my thighs were slick with evidence of my ever-growing desire for him.

Finally, he released me, and I sputtered backwards, falling on my ass, gasping for air, my eyes watering. As uncomfortable as that was I enjoyed every second of it, and he knew it.

He smirked holding his thick cock in his hand, "You enjoyed that didn't you Miss Hathaway?"

I nodded, still sitting on my ass, my breasts heaving as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Tell me," with his other hand he hauled me to my feet and pressed his body against mine. I was trapped between his hard body and the door unable to move.

"I enjoyed it," I told him, my voice hoarse and scratchy from our previous activities. He groaned and pulled back, his dick already standing at full attention again. Damn, his recovery time was insane.

I had only been with a few boys my age but they only lasted a few minutes and once they came it was game over, whether I came or not. There were no second rounds when it came to boys my age, but Guardian Belikov had cum, hard might I add, and was ready for round two.

"Strip," He commanded. He had stripped himself of his pants and was now moving over to his desk taking a seat in his chair.

I hadn't realized I was just standing there like an idiot until he cleared his throated annoyed at my lack of movement. My fingers trembled in excitement, and I slowly peeled my shorts off, making sure to bend all the way over giving him an excellent view of my round ass. I watched from the corner of my eye as he began to stroke himself again.

Yeah, get that cock ready for me I thought as I hooked my thumbs into my little red thong pulling it down and letting it join the pile of clothes by the door.

He didn't speak, he only crooked his finger at me in a come-hither motion. I basically floated over to him my whole body vibrating with anticipation.

"Sit," another command left his lips but this one confused me. Where the hell was I supposed to sit? On the floor? His desk? Seeing my confused looked he chuckled. "Sit in my lap Miss Hathaway." Oh. He wanted me to ride him. In his desk chair. The chair he taught his classes from. The chair he scolded me multiple times from. I rubbed my highs together in raw need. I slowly approached him leaning my hands on the chairs arm rests.

"I asked you to call me Rose," I told him leaning my face dangerously close to his. I don't know where this burst of confidence had come from, but he immediately squashed it when his free hand slipped up my body. Making its way up my thigh, and between my legs, only pausing briefly where I wanted him most. He circled my engorged clit with two fingers for a moment then curled those same fingers into me brushing my g-spot. I moaned embarrassingly loud, but couldn't care enough for my face to flush. He retracted them quickly, teasing the hell out of me. His fingers came back drenched in my own juices. He continued to trail his hand up my body passing my stomach and going for my breast. Once there he pinched my nipple. Hard. I let out a squeak in pain or pleasure I wasn't sure, maybe both.

If he wanted my attention he had it now.

"I told you to sit, not speak Miss Hathaway," he emphasized as if to tell me that he would not be using my first name. "And when I cum," he continued, "I don't scream anyone's name." When I didn't respond after a minute his grip on my nipple increased and I cried out. "Do you understand?" His eyes darkened and I saw his other hand grip his cock tighter. He was getting off on all this.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov," I answered back meaning to mock the way he called me Miss Hathaway, but it only seemed to turn him on further.

"Good, now sit." He let go of himself then and gave me a stern look.

I mentally gulped. Sitting on him this way would allow me to take in all of him. He was huge, but I didn't want him to know how daunting I found this task. Hoping my face didn't convey any of the fear I felt, I began to sit. I slipped one leg under an arm rest then the other. I stood over him awkwardly trying to convince myself that impaling myself on his cock wouldn't hurt as bad as I thought. I must have taken too long because suddenly my nipple was between his teeth.

"Fuck!" I yelled as he bit down.

Without another thought, I sunk down on his dick letting out a yelp as he fully entered me. He stretched me further than I had anticipated. He was just so thick, I couldn't move afraid of the pain that may cause.

"I'm waiting Miss Hathaway," he sighed, sounding bored.

Come on Rose. I mentally told myself. If you want to guard Lissa you have to get your head in the game. You have to pass this damn class.

Balancing on my toes, I gently rose off him until just the tip of his cock was inside me. I sucked in a breath and dropped down again, this time the feeling of him filling me up wasn't as painful. So, I repeated my actions again this time a small moan escaped my lips. Guardian Belikov's hands flew to my ass at the noises and gripped it hard.

He liked it.

He liked hearing my sounds of pleasure as I rode his cock. I tried not to give him the satisfaction of hearing me but he realized what I was doing within seconds. With a growl one of his hands left my ass and began rubbing my clit. I could help but cry out. I needed more so I slammed onto his cock again and again until I saw stars. I was clawing his shoulders bouncing wildly in his lap while he sat there expressionless watching my breast bounce as I came undone in his lap.

"I'm so close," I moaned as I rode him harder. I was so close to cumming, my toes were curled in anticipation, my eyes rolled back into my head. My skin felt over heated and I could feel beads of sweat running down my breasts. Just as I was about to fall over that blissful edge. I was lifted off his lap and deposited onto his desk.

"No, please!" I wanted to cry my orgasm was so close. Tears sprang to my eyes as I lay on my back, feeling it slip away from me.

"This is not about you Miss Hathaway," Guardian Belikov growled at me. In a split second, he spun me around so I was bent over his desk. My ass out on display, he slapped it hard. "Why should you be rewarded with an orgasm?" He asked hands roaming my ass. "You're here because you've been having too much fun to pay attention in my class. Isn't that right?" He asked slipping a finger into my dripping core. I moaned and rocked back against his hand. When I didn't answer his question, he pulled out his finger and slapped my ass again, in the same spot as before.

Fuck it hurt. Tears came to my eyes, but I didn't dare let one fall. "Yes," I whispered. I was rewarded this time and he slid two fingers back inside me.

"A little louder Miss Hathaway I couldn't hear you," I could hear the smile in his voice. He liked having this kind of control over me.

"Yes, I wasn't paying attention in your class Guardian Belikov." I gave him what he wanted and he slid another finger inside me. My eyes rolled back at the delicious feeling of his long steady fingers filling me. Without speaking he began to curl his fingers downward into me, pumping them in and out mercilessly. I couldn't stop my legs from shaking. So good. It was so good. I was convinced I had died and gone to heaven until it stopped.

"Wh-What did I do," I cried when he pulled his fingers out.

"You still aren't listening Miss Hathaway," He stated calmly. I had a sense he was enjoying this too much, and it pissed me off.

I whipped my head around to yell and found him rubbing his cock, the juices from my pussy making it glisten, and not just from when I was riding him. He was rubbing his fingers, dripping in my juices, on his cock coating it in a thick layer.

"What are you—" before I could finish my question, he was gripping my hips and forcing himself into my ass.

I couldn't breathe let alone finish my sentence. I had never had a cock inside my ass. Maybe a finger or two, but I never was brave enough to let anything more than that penetrate me. With good reason, because this took my breath away. All I could do was hold on to the desk for dear life as he fucked my puckered hole.

"I told you Miss Hathaway, this is not about you. You will not be rewarded with an orgasm or any form of release unless I decide to let you." His words were half moaned. He was taking so much pleasure from my inability to speak.

I wanted to yell at him, but the only sound I could produce was a low moan. It was a mix of pain and pleasure. While his thick cock stretched me further than I thought possible, it also rubbed me deliciously from the inside. The confusing mix of pain and pleasure had me clinging to the desk unable to put together words.

From behind me I heard a loud grunt before Guardian Belikov picked up speed. His fingers held my hips harshly most likely leaving bruises in their wake. This was quickly bordering on the more painful side and I was thankful that it seemed he would be done soon. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

Not a second later, I cried out when I felt one of his hands leave my hip, and move to rub circles around my engorged clit.

"What's the matter Miss Hathaway? Did you want me to stop?" His words were cruel.

While his assault of my ass had my eyes watering. The tight circles he was rubbing on my clit had my body screaming for a release. I was torn. Surely if I asked him to stop he wouldn't allow my body the orgasm it was craving, but I didn't think I could take much more of his cock. I knew asking him to continue would mean he would fuck me without mercy, but I needed to cum. It wasn't a want anymore. This wasn't about my grade any longer. What I wanted when I started this was irrelevant the only thing I wanted at this moment, the only thing I could think of was cumming.

"No, please don't stop! Please let me cum Guardian Belikov! Please! Please! I need to cum!" I cried. The tears I had been holding back finally fell down my cheeks. I was so desperate, so close.

His pace quickened on my clit as did his thrusts. "Thank you!" I screamed over and over as he fucked and rubbed me relentlessly.

With a loud grunt, he slammed himself into my ass and came, but I barely noticed as my orgasm hit me like ton of bricks. I gasped and my knuckles turned white as I gripped the desk as hard as I could, riding out my orgasm. I was speechless and motionless as my pussy clenched tightly. I could feel my ass clench around his cock as well, causing him to groan in approval. As my body relaxed I felt a gush of liquid leave my pussy, and run down my quivering legs. I was squirting I realized.

He must have realized this too because his assault of my clit didn't stop with his thrusts. Round and round his fingers worked my sensitive nub. My eyes rolled back into my head as I came again with a groan. My pussy squirting it juices onto the floor. I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't, he was relentless.

"Please no more," I begged trying to wiggle away but he slapped my ass again, warning me to be still.

"This is what you wanted right?" I tried to shake my head, but my pussy clenched again, almost painfully, and again my juices covered his fingers and the floor. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't even breath. "You begged to me to let you cum. You even let me fuck your ass for it. So you're going to cum and like it Miss Hathaway," Three of his fingers entered me now as his other hand continued working my tired clit. I didn't think it was possible but with a scream I came a fourth time gushing again.

This seemed to satisfy him. He took a step back from me, watching as I laid bent over his desk panting. I was clinging to it, as my quivering legs could no longer hold me up. I watched as he stepped around me and began pulling on his clothes. I just laid there pathetically waiting for my breathing to slow and my legs to still. He tugged on the last of his clothes, then walked back to me wordlessly.

I broke the silence, "You'll raise my grade, right?" I asked weakly. Now that I was satiated I remembered the real reason I was here.

He laughed opening a draw in his desk, "Of course, I'm a man of my word." He pulled a towel from the drawer and dropped it next to me. "Tomorrow I will raise it a letter grade."

"Wait no!" I tried to get up but my shaking legs wouldn't allow me to do more than prop myself up on my elbows. "I have an F. I need an A to graduate." I growled.

He studied me then arms crossed in amusement. I could only imagine how I looked. Hair a mess, face flushed, and sweat dripping down my breasts. I was still bent over his desk, a mixture of his and my cum dripping down my legs to my ankles and pooling on the floor.

After a few moments, he spoke his voice low and serious. "Grades are earned not given Miss Hathaway." I understood the hidden meaning in his words. One after school session equals one letter grade.

Dammit!

Before I could voice my outrage, he pointed to the towel and made his way to the door. "Now clean up, you've made a mess of the place." I was speechless, and just stared at him mouth open.

"Close your mouth before I shove my cock in it, and this time I won't be gentle." I snapped my mouth closed. He called that gentle?

He sighed, hand on the door handle ready to leave. "If only you were this quiet in my class Miss Hathaway then you'd be an A Student." With that he walked out of the classroom leaving me shaking, dripping, and wondering what will happen in our next session.

* * *

If you READ it REVIEW it.


	2. Oral Presentation

So I have decided to try again because I got some wonderful and encouraging feedback from people. I'm taking this short story in a different direction than previously planned so I will be doing quite a bit of rewriting. Updates may be slow.

ENJOY

* * *

 **ORAL PRESENTATION**

It had been a week.

For a week, I had been waiting for another session. For a week, I sat in my seat while his eyes scanned over me like I was no different than any other student. For a week, I held my breath as the last bell rang, waiting for him to ask me to stay behind. For a week I waited, thinking I had dreamed the whole encounter.

I knew I hadn't though, because for seven days I had been sore. Despite his comment last week, gentle he was not. All week, I sat gingerly in my seat, afraid of the pain sitting too roughly would cause. He had stretched me far beyond anything I was used to. My ass and my pussy were so raw after he left, that I had to soak in my bath tub for hours in the vain attempt to sooth my sore body. I had bruises and bite marks all over me, and did my best to cover them. I'm sure I sounded certifiable when I insisted on wearing a sweater in combat class. I was pouring sweat, but concealing the marks on my skin was top priority.

None of that bothered me though. I would take the bruises, the bites and all the pain that came with that delicious pleasure. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I could feel so good and so used at the same time. He punished and pleasured me at the same time. He was heaven and hell wrapped in a duster, and I needed more.

So, for a week I sat waiting with baited breath and nothing. It was Friday now and when I sat there was no pain. When I wore a tank top no bite marks were visible. When I looked myself over in the mirror the hand prints that were once on my ass had long since faded. I missed it all. I missed the reminder of that pleasure.

So, there I sat, visibly upset, because the signs of his wonderful abuse were gone. Elbows on my desk, head in my hands I sighed as I listened to his velvet voice speak fluently in Russian. I was almost in a trance until a pale hand deposited something on my desk. I blinked and looked to my side.

 _Read it._ Lissa urged through the bond, pointing to the note. I rolled my eyes, she could've just told me, but I opened the note obediently.

 _Stop looking at Guardian Belikov like you want to rip his clothes off. –L_

 _But I do! –R_ I smirked and handed her back the note, earning an eyebrow raise.

 _Still nothing? –L_

 _Nothing! He hasn't so much as looked at me in the past few weeks. –R_

 _Rose… maybe you shouldn't do it again. I'm not worth it, we can figure something else out. –L_

I rolled my eyes and suppressed a groan. I shouldn't have told her. Once I was done with my marathon bubble bath. Lissa came over demanding to know how it went. I told her in explicit detail, even going as far as showing her my "love" marks. Even though I told her how much I enjoyed it, she felt guilty.

She felt as though it was her fault, because I did this to graduate and be with her. This whole idea was mine, and she was weary to begin with, but supported me anyway. She desperately wanted to do something to help, even offering to compel Guardian Belikov into changing my grade. I couldn't allow her to use so much magic though, not when I now knew what it would do to her, to us.

Besides, I wanted to do this. Hell, I needed to. I craved his cruel touch. I tried to explain to her that I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the way he used and degraded me. I enjoyed the way he painfully claimed my ass as his own. The way he made me scream as he relentlessly massaged my over stimulated clit. I enjoyed his continuous denial of my orgasm, until it pleased him. I even enjoyed the way he refused to call me anything other than Miss Hathaway. Now every time anyone called me Miss Hathaway my panties were soaked. I was about to write another reply stating this fact when I heard Lissa in my head.

 _Rose don't! Put it aw—_

"Miss Hathaway!" There go my panties. I looked up to see a very annoyed Russian standing over me, hand out expectantly.

Fuck! The note. Silently I handed it to him, mentally willing him to trash it and not read it. Of course, I was not that lucky. He read it, not even moving from beside my desk. It only took him a second, and then his gaze shifted to me. His face was neutral, but I saw fire in his eyes, and it scared me.

Not a second later the bell rang and never in my life, have I hated the sound of a bell more. The rest of the class filed out of the classroom quickly, except me. I knew I was not permitted to leave, even if he didn't say so. He turned sharply and walked to the door reminding everyone of their homework for the weekend.

Lissa shot me a look.

 _I'm so sorry Rose._

She stood up to leave and I half expected her to be detained as well, I mean she was passing notes too, but Guardian Belikov's eyes never left mine.

Well you got what you wanted. He's looking at you now Rose, I mentally joked.

I sat in my chair in the back of the classroom, not speaking as he locked the door then turned to approached me.

"What the hell is this?" He spat, throwing the now crumpled note on my desk. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

Guardian Belikov's arm shot out grabbing a hold of my chin with one hand. "What did I say I would do if you left your mouth open like that again?"

My cheeks burned, but I answered, "Shove your cock in it." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Now why did you think you could tell anyone about our time together?" He asked but I knew better than to make excuses. Nothing I said would be good enough.

"She won't tell anyone." I stated simply.

"Miss Hathaway, you have broken my trust. I did not give you permission to share the details of last week with anyone." His eyes were fierce as he placed both hands on the desk in front of me. "Last week I kindly allowed you to earn your grade back, but now I'm no longer feeling as generous."

"Lissa won't tell anyone. She knows I have to pass the class if I want to graduate and be her guardian." I pleaded with him.

For a moment, Guardian Belikov just stood there leaning over my desk staring into my eyes, trying to decide what to do with me, I guessed. Then suddenly he snatched up the note again. I watched as his eyes scanned the text.

My breath caught, as his hand reached down to brush the hair from my shoulder and expose my ear. He leaned down his breath tickling my neck as he whispered in my ear, "You think I haven't been watching you?"

I couldn't breathe let alone speak so I just nodded my head. I cried out, suddenly finding my voice when his teeth found my earlobe.

"I asked you a question Miss Hathaway," he growled low in my ear.

Seriously my panties were ruined now.

"Yes, sir that's what I thought." My voice was just a squeak.

"Well you are wrong. I've watched you all week Miss Hathaway." He informed me.

I don't know if he was going to say more after that because I saw red and shot out of my seat and got in his face. Well really his chest since he was almost a foot and a half taller than me. "You've watched me all week and you just decided to ignore me?" I angrily pushed my finger into his chest and immediately regretted it when he grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Did you not hear me?" His voice was low and threatening. "I have watched you all week. I watched you wince every time you sat down. I have watched you cover your body with sweaters and long sleeves to cover the marks I left behind." He pulled me closer to him. "Should I have just taken you then? While you were still healing and sore?"

Shit. He was right. What did I really expect him to do? I was still pissed though. He was treating me like a child and not telling me shit. "You should've told me that. Not ignore me and leave me guessing." I spat, my anger getting the best of me. I was going to rant more when I was suddenly shoved down onto my desk, bent over at the waist. "What the fuck?" I yelled turning my head to the side so I could look up at Guardian Belikov.

His face was hard and stoic, but his eyes blazed. "You are somehow under the misguided impression that you are in charge here Miss Hathaway." He had one hand on my back holding me down while the other pulled down my leggings. I felt the cool air on my ass, before I felt his hand come down on my left cheek. I couldn't help the yelp that left my lips. Fuck that hurt.

"I don't want to hear another sound come from you." He barked. I wanted to protest. Partly because I liked pissing him off and getting him all riled up, but the already dark look in his eyes had me pressing my lips together.

Another slap came, in the same spot. I pressed my lips together harder. "I don't need to tell you anything Miss Hathaway." Slap. "I will take your body as I please." Slap. "Whenever it pleases me." Slap. "And you will like it." Slap.

Tears came to my eyes with that last slap. He hadn't moved from the one spot and it was burning at this point. Three slaps came quickly then and my unshed tears spilled. He looked at me then, no concern on his face.

"Do not act like you don't want this." Slap. "I saw the lustful looks you were giving me." Slap. "I've watched you rub your legs together as I taught." Slap. I bit my lip, but said nothing. "You've wanted me all week. Even when you couldn't sit. You wanted my cock." Slap. "Didn't you?"

When I didn't answer, he slapped the spot again harder this time. "Yes!" I cried. How the fuck was I supposed to know that now I could speak? I refrained from rolling my eyes.

Slap. "Yes what?" He replied sternly.

I threw him the harshest glare I could muster, "Yes, Sir."

He was unaffected by my glare. "Even with all the marks and bruises I left you with, you still wanted my cock." Slap. I didn't even try to stop my tears now. "Even now, your pussy is soaked. You want me, don't you?" His smirk was arrogant.

I didn't reply. Even when he slapped my ass so hard I broke the skin of my lip with my teeth. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He knew he was right. He knew I was dripping for him. He could see it. Hell, he could probably smell it. I was so aroused my legs shook slightly. I was prepared for another slap, but that wasn't what I got.

I couldn't control myself when I felt three of his long thick fingers enter me. The moan that escaped me should have embarrassed me, but I couldn't care less. My eyes rolled back and my lips parted as his fingers curled deliciously inside of me. I had been waiting a week for him to touch me like this again. I was in heaven. Until his fingers stilled inside of me.

"Wha—Please don't stop!" I begged wiggling my ass to get him to move again.

"Such a greedy slut, Miss Hathaway. Why should I continue when you don't even answer my questions?" I racked my brain for the question he was talking about.

"Yes!" I cried out desperately suddenly remembering. "I want you, even when you punish me, I want you. Please don't stop!" Everything tumbled out of my lips in desperation, but his fingers left me. I whimpered at the loss of them.

He stepped away from me then, walking over to his desk and taking a seat in his chair. He stared at me from his chair looking expectant. I was confused for a second more until I realized he wanted me to follow him. I rose from my bent over position and stepped out of my leggings and tennis shoes. Not at all embarrassed to be half naked in front of him. I was vibrating with anticipation. I had no idea what he had in store for me, but I would take it all graciously. I wanted this so badly.

"Strip," He commanded lazily. I didn't hesitate. I knew he liked when I complied with his every demand. The happier I made him, the happier he would make me. So, I began to strip gripping the hem of my top and slowly pulling it over my head. I smiled, the shirt halfway off, when I heard a grunt of approval.

I wasn't wearing a bra.

The cold air caressed my newly exposed flesh making my nipples harden. With my top now gone, I couldn't help but to take them between my finger tips and pull. I moaned quietly at the pleasure that gave me. I glanced up at Guardian Belikov then, his face told me nothing, but the glorious bulge in his pants said everything. He could wear that mask, but I knew he enjoyed watching me. And I loved the attention. His eyes were only for me. Not once did they leave my body.

"I have something for you Miss Hathaway," He spoke once I was fully exposed.

I flushed with pleasure. He had gotten me something. "It's in my bottom drawer," he pointed to the drawer next to him, but made no move to open it himself. Quickly I made my way over to him bending over to open the bottom drawer. The minute my exposed ass was in the air I felt a harsh smack against it. I hissed, but made no other comment. He could do as he pleased with me and he knew it. At least he had chosen a different spot this time.

My lack of protest indeed pleased him and he smack my ass in the same spot three more times. "That's right Miss Hathaway, don't protest, you know this is mine." He roughly gripped my ass and I smiled.

Mine. He had said. He claimed me as his. I pushed down the stupid smile that threatened to spread across my face. He was my teacher. This was for a grade. I reminded myself.

I turned my attention back to the drawer then, finally pulling it open. My jaw dropped but I quickly caught myself and snapped it shut.

Inside the drawer was a dildo.

A fucking big ass dildo.

I blinked. I had never seen a dildo in person before. Even though I had never seen one before I could tell this one was impressive. It was big, flesh colored and had fake veins painted on it, that only added to the ferociousness of the thing.

"It won't bite you Miss Hathaway," Guardian Belikov chuckled.

I eyed the thing wearily, I wasn't so sure about that…

Mentally shaking off my weariness I picked up the dildo and marveled at its soft texture. I don't know what I thought it would feel like. Cold and hard maybe? Like plastic? It was heavy and on the bottom was some kind of suction cup, that I guessed was to stick it on to things.

"I want to watch you," Guardian Belikov's cool voice interrupted my inspection of the dildo.

"Watch me?" I asked confused.

He nodded taking the dildo out of my hands. Seeing him hold the large sex toy was so strange and not something I thought I would ever see. He didn't seem to be weirded out at all by this and even seemed in place holding the beast of a sex toy. It had me wondering where he had even gotten it and if it was the only one he had.

My mental questioning was cut off when I noticed what he was doing. Knocking off papers from his desk, he cleared a space in the middle of it and stuck the thing in the center. I now knew what he wanted. I flushed from head to toe.

He wanted to watch me pleasure myself.

"You said I hadn't been watching you. Now you will have my undivided attention." He smirked and sat back down.

I don't know why this made me blush. When I was stripping, I relished the thought of him watching me. Loving the attention he gave my body. He had seen me cum multiple times and scream with pleasure. He had seen me come completely undone so this should have been no big deal. But somehow this seemed so intimate.

My hands shook at the thought, but I suddenly realized they weren't shaking in fear. It was more from nervous excitement. Like the nervousness, a performer gets before they go on stage. I wanted this so badly. I wanted to show him what he did to me. How wet he made me. How much I wanted that dildo to be his cock. So, without another thought I climb onto his desk. Silently wondering how the fuck I should do this. A shy part of me wanted to quickly sink onto the dildo and hid my face with my hair, but I quickly dismissed that thought.

If he wanted to watch, then I would put on a show.

I made sure to climb onto the desk slowly pushing my ass out so he could get an excellent view of my it and my dripping cunt. Without my noticing, he had pulled out a bottle of lube and sat it on the desk as well. I was so turned on now that it was completely unnecessary. Ignoring the bottle, I turned to face him sitting with the dildo in front of me, between my quivering legs, my arms behind me for support. My legs were bent in front of me and I planted both of my feet firmly on the desk

I bit my lip and looked up at Guardian Belikov. Whose jeans were unzipped to let his massive erection free. Not taking my eyes off his cock I rubbed myself against the dildo, moaning as it brushed my clit. I imagined it being his cock while I teased myself with it.

"I'm waiting," Guardian Belikov called out gruffly, his hand gripping himself.

Pushing myself up I got into a squatting position over the dildo. The frown on hi face told me I couldn't wait anymore so I drew in a breath and let the head of the dildo enter me. A breathy moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes briefly.

"Keep your eyes open," He barked.

My eyes snapped to him and I nodded in understanding, "Yes sir," I answered verbally. Without needing any more prompting from him I let myself sink completely down onto the dildo. I moaned louder this time as it filled me, but I never took my eyes away from him. I couldn't stop myself from immediately bouncing over the dildo. I had craved the feeling of being filled like this again for a week. Yes, I wanted Guardian Belikov to be filling me, but this would do for now. I widened my stance spreading my legs further and gripped my knees as I bounced widely.

I never closed my eyes again, but I couldn't see a damn thing as my vision blurred with raw need. The sounds and words I called out were unintelligible. I bounced and bounced until my legs burned and shook with not only pleasure but pain from the position I was in. I leaned back on my hands again keeping my pussy poised on the dildo. I continued my thrusts up and down letting one of my hands snake up to my clit to rub it in tight little circles. I was so close.

"I'm gonna cum," I shouted out.

"Don't" He told me. I was more than a little frustrated.

"Please," I begged as wave of pleasure slammed into me trying to shove me over the cliff and into orgasm.

"No!" He growled, but made no move to get up from his desk chair. "I want to see it in your ass." He just sat there stroking himself as he waited for me to comply with his demand.

With noticeable effort, I lifted myself off the dildo and grabbed the lube. I applied a more than generous amount on the tip of the dildo then repositioned it to my ass. This would hurt, but I knew I would be rewarded for being so good for him. My back indeed arched in pain as my ass was stretched to accommodate the large sex toy now entering me.

"Ahh!" I called out once it was finally sheathed within me. Without realizing it I had squeezed my eyes closed and I felt the sting of my nipple being pinched.

"I said keep your eyes open. Did I not?" I hadn't heard him move but he was now in front of me two fingers gripping my nipple.

"Yes sir, you did." I whimpered.

"Now show me how you ride a cock with your tight ass," I forced myself to move over the dildo. Pushing it in and out of my ass, while I played with my clit to ease the pain. He seemed pacified for now but he still held onto my nipple as I rode the dildo hard. Despite the pain, it was hitting a deep spot in me that had my legs shaking.

"How do you like my gift Miss Hathaway?" I ground hard onto the dildo at the sound of him saying my name.

"It's so good," I moaned out. "I want to cum please," I begged in another moan.

"No." He answered flatly, like my need to orgasm was a nuisance to him.

"Do you wish this was my cock Miss Hathaway?" He continued his questioning.

"Yes, oh god I want to cum on your cock." I called out. "Can I please?" I begged. I had stopped fingering my clit at this point. I knew if I came I would be punished.

"Such a greedy little slut I've turned you into." He chuckled stroking himself faster. He loved watching me this way. So into the pleasure that I begged for him, for his cock. I didn't even care that I was begging and whinnying for him. I wanted him right now I want him to stretch my pussy and fuck me until I begged him to stop.

"Please, fuck me Guardian—" I didn't have time to finish my sentence when his hand gripped my hips and pulled me toward the end of the desk.

With a loud pop the dildo was detached from the desk and he slid me to him, then promptly burry himself in my pussy. A guttural scream was ripped from my lungs. I was so full. The dildo was still buried inside my ass as he pounded into my dripping cunt. With every thrust it pushed further into me.

"I can feel it in your ass." He groaned. "How does it feel to be completely full Miss Hathaway?"

"I'm so full," I shook my head. "I'm too full," I whimpered. I was afraid if I came and clench around his cock and the dildo at the same time something would rip. At this point I wasn't sure what was possible. I was about to reply again when he lifted my leg up and over his shoulder allowing for deeper penetration.

My eyes rolled back and my body shook violently. I was going to cum. Hard. Nothing I did was going to stop it. This was all just too much. I was too full. The way he claimed my body as his was too good. Just before I let go I felt a hand knot itself in my hair and yanked my head back sharply.

"Look at me." Guardian Belikov ordered. I nodded pathetically and fisted my hands in his shirt. "You will look at nothing, but me as you cum. I want to see you fall apart. I want to see how my cock makes you feel, understand?" While he spoke, his hand slipped from my hair and snaked between our bodies to rub my swollen clit. He rubbed it in unforgiving circles that made my head spin.

Without a thought, I pulled him as close to me as I could and crushed my lips to his. I hardly noticed the pain in my split lip. I just needed to be closer to him. My tongue explored his mouth and battled with his for control. This position was not at all comfortable with my leg still over his shoulder, but I hardly noticed as we kissed. I bit and sucked on his lips as he pounded into me harder. Our kiss only last a few seconds before I gasped against his lips as waves of pleasure washed over me.

"Thank you," I murmured over and over against his lips as my orgasm hit me full force. I looked directly into his eyes, as instructed. My orgasm intensified causing me to arch away from him. My lips parted to let out a scream. "Oh, fuck please don't stop!" I begged never taking my eyes from him.

I felt myself squirting, my juices covering both of us along with the floor. My muscles clenched inside of me again and again causing endless streams of my juices to pour out of me. I felt my limbs twitch and convulse, but I was too wrapped up in my orgasmic state to care.

"That's right, cum for me." Guardian Belikov groaned. He pushed me back on his desk and separated my thighs opening me wide for him. He continued to fuck me ruthlessly. The dildo in my ass still firmly in place. Every time it began to slip out he slammed it back in with a harsh thrust of his hips.

"Oh God," I groaned and my body clench again and letting out another gush of juices. I was growing sore and tired with each orgasm. "Please no more," I whimpered my head lolling to the side in exhaustion. I had lost count of how much times I had cum.

He chuckled darkly and began rubbing my clit once more. "You were begging to come earlier Miss Hathaway. Didn't you learn your lesson last week?" My eye's watered as my body stiffened in anticipation of my next climax.

"I've learned my lesson," I whimpered. "Please!" I cried as I painfully came again.

He didn't stop though. "Your pussy feels so good clenching around me." He groaned loudly and thrusted harder into me. "Who does this pussy belong to?" He asked me.

"You!" I screamed as my legs quivered. How was it possible I was going to cum again?

"Tell me again," he demanded.

"You! My pussy belongs to you Guardian Belikov." My voice sounded horse as I screamed the words through my next orgasm. With a roar he pulled out of me and came, his hot seed coating my stomach.

Bastard.

With a grunt, he unloaded once more on me before stepping back and admiring his work. He looked at me curiously, cocking his head to the side in thought, "I'm growing quite fond of the sight of you shaking and covered in my seed Miss Hathaway." He laughed and tucked himself back into his pants.

Weakly I lifted myself onto my elbows and smiled goofily at him.

"What Miss Hathaway?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I'm growing quite fond of seeing you covered in my own juices." I smirked eyeing his soaked shirt. He had made me squirt so many times the front of his white shirt was see through and clinging to him.

He let out a throaty laugh. I couldn't help but think it was beautiful, I had never really heard him laugh before. He leaned close to me one hand on the desk.

"Joke time is over, Miss Hathaway," he chided me. His hand moved between us. For a moment thought he would stroke me but when his hand gripped the dildo still buried in me I gasped. He pulled it out with a swift yank and I groaned at the feeling. He set the thing down next to my legs, still shaking pathetically.

"Get cleaned up." He told me curtly walking to the door. "And you can keep that," he gestured to the dildo. "You seemed to really enjoy it." With that he left me alone in the classroom. Once again shaking, dripping, and ready for the next session.

* * *

Let me know what you think as I work on the next chapter.

Thank you!

If you READ it REVIEW it.


	3. Pop Quiz

Hello everyone. So I have gotten some wonderful feedback from everyone so here's the next chapter. I finished it quicker than I thought. I had some major inspo from Vampire Academy with this scene, and even used some direct quotes from the book. Re-imagining everything is hard, but I think I have finally decided where I want this little story to end up.

ENJOY

* * *

 **POP QUIZ**

It was Tuesday and I had this stupid project due in Animal Behavior. What once use to be my favorite class was now a nuisance. I didn't want to be working on a project I wanted to be with Guardian Belikov again.

Since our last encounter Friday, he was back to ignoring me. It annoyed the shit out of me. So for the past two days I sat in the front row of his class, in a skirt, with no panties. I made sure to give him a nice show all throughout class. Sitting with my knees apart knowing he could see how wet I was for him. The sound of his velvet voice speaking in fluent Russian did naughty things to my girly parts.

Though he never let it show on his face I could tell I affected him the same way. No one else could tell, but I could. I could read his eyes. To me they were so expressive, they spoke to me. Telling me exactly how he felt and what he wanted in that moment. Instead of planning my next outfit to seduce Guardian Belikov I was in a dusty old lounge talking about Wolves with Jesse Zeklos.

Once upon a time this situation would have been the highlight of my week. I could tell Jesse could care less than I did about this project. The way his hand kept running up and down my thigh. Or that despite the fact we were the only two on this huge couch he chose to sit right next to me, leaning in close to my ear every time he spoke.

He wanted me.

But I wanted Guardian Belikov.

I rubbed my thighs together at the thought of him. Long. Lean. Tan. Dominant. I never thought I'd like a man who was so dominant, but then again, I never really had been with a man. Only boys like Jesse.

I looked at him then, and realized by pressing my thighs together he had gotten the impression that I was in the mood to do more than this project.

"Rose," Jesse started pushing our books from the couch. I wrinkled my nose at my name. I longed for that deep sexy voice calling me Miss Hathaway. "You didn't really come here to study with me, did you?" He pushed my hair from my shoulder and leaned down to whisper the question in my ear, like Guardian Belikov once had. Unlike him Jesse wasn't as smooth and experienced. His voice was too high and not at all as sexy. I tried to shake all thoughts of Guardian Belikov from my mind before I grew even wetter.

"Um, why else would I be here?" My voice sounded flat and bored and I suddenly felt bad. This was a typical hook up spot for us. It had been weeks since I was last with Jesse. Poor guy probably didn't understand the change in me. Of course, he thought we were here for more than just working. I rolled my eyes internally for not picking up on that to begin with.

"Jesse I—" I stopped when his hand made its way under my skirt and his fingers were brushing against my bare pussy.

"No panties," Jesse said with a knowing smirk. "That's two days now." His fingers dipped between my folds gathering wetness. I was too stunned to speak. "I've noticed you Rose. I've seen you the past two days in these skirts without panties. I know what you want." I rolled my eyes at that.

Fuck me. My plans had seriously backfired instead of just turning on Guardian Belikov I had inveterately turned on Jesse as well. How the fuck had he even noticed? Now he thought I was somehow doing all of this for him.

His lips were on mine before I could verbalize those thoughts. And damn, he wasn't Guardian Belikov, but he was a damn good kisser. My body pressed against him without my consent. And to my surprise I didn't protest when he removed my shirt, exposing the black lacey bra underneath. I was already so turned on by the mere thought of Guardian Belikov that I couldn't help myself.

And that's when the door crashed open.

We sprang apart. I was ready to handle a fellow student or even a dorm matron, but what I was not ready for was Guardian Belikov.

He burst into the room like he'd expected to find us. One look at him and I could tell he was furious. In a blink of an eye he was across the room and jerked Jesse up by his shirt, nearly holding the Moroi off the ground.

"What's your name?" Barked Guardian Belikov.

"J-Jesse sir. Jesse Zeklos sir."

"Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"

"No, sir"

"Do you know the rules about male and female interaction around here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again" —Guardian Belikov pointed to where I cowered, half-dressed, on the couch— " _I_ will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Understand?"

Jesse swallowed, eyes wide. None of the bravado he usually showed was there. I rolled my eyes at his spinelessness. What a turn off.

"Yes sir!" Jesse called as he practically ran out of the door.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. I don't know why I ever found him attractive in the first place. With my, apparently, raging hormones now in check. My mind was clear. I realized Jesse wasn't as attractive as before. None of the boys my age were. The only man I thought of now was Guardian Belikov. It was like going from ramen noodles to fine dining. I may have let Jesse kiss me and get me half naked, but that was only because I had been thinking about Guardian Belikov. About his hands on me, lips kissing me, his cock filling me. I pressed my thighs together again turning myself on once more.

A growl startled me from my dirty thoughts. When I looked up Guardian Belikov stood there with a fire in his eyes that consumed his features. Gone was his mask. He was pissed and didn't care if I knew. Other than his growl he said nothing he just eyed me angrily.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to twitch under his scrutinizing gaze, but I refused to do so. I would not let him see me squirm. "See something you like?" The words fell from my lips without my consent. What the fuck was with me today? I had zero self-control.

He took a harsh step toward the door and slammed it closed. I winced at the sound. So, he wasn't in the mood for jokes. I noted. "I see something that is mine," he growled his gaze back on me.

Oh, goody he was back to staring me down.

"What do you think it means when I tell you that you are mine?" He took another step toward me with that, his hand fiddling with his belt buckle.

"I—I don't—what are you doing?" I stuttered, eyeing him as he unbuckled and removed his belt from each loop of his black pants.

Was he about to spank me with that? Oh, fuck this was going to hurt.

"Stand up," his voice was low, but commanding. As much as I liked to piss him off by defying him now was clearly not the time.

I hesitated for only a moment before gingerly standing to my feet. I closed my eyes thinking he would bend me over but instead he grabbed my wrists. My eyes popped back open to see him looping the belt around both of my wrist and pulling to make sure they were tight. I opened my mouth with the intent of asking him to loosen it a bit but one look at his eyes had me shutting my mouth again.

"On your knees Miss Hathaway," he told me coolly, holding the end of the belt in one hand. I complied immediately, dropping to my knees before him. I knew what he wanted before he even asked. My fingers worked quickly to unbuckle his pants and free his cock. It was already hard and waiting for my mouth. I licked my lips, about to move them over it when a hand in my hair stopped me.

"Did you lick your lips before you sucked his cock too?" His eyes were hard as he spoke.

My mouth dropped open but words wouldn't come out. This was why he was so mad? Because he thought I was fucking Jesse? Why would he even care? Before I could ask a single question, his cock was shoved into my mouth. I realized this whole time I had been sitting there mouth wide open.

"I told you what would happen if you left your mouth open," he grunted as he roughly thrusted into my face. I tried to brace my hands on his leg but he yanked them away with the belt and only forced himself into my mouth further. "Did you get on your knees for him too? Let him fuck your face like a slut?" He growled the questions at me, but obviously, he didn't expect an answer. My mouth was too busy being fucked.

I gagged when his free hand push my face down over his length, my nose pressed against his pubic bone. "Is this how you gagged around his cock too? The same way you do mine?" He pulled my head back and I gulped in air. "Answer me," His grip tightened on my hair.

"No sir!" My voice was horse from his abuse. "I didn't suck his cock." I tried to wrap my lips around his head again, but he held me back.

"I told you that you were mine Miss Hathaway. Did you not hear me?"

Oh fuck. I was in so much trouble. "Yes sir. I heard you."

"Then why did I find someone else touching what is mine?" He growled.

I didn't respond, there was nothing for me to say. I had let Jesse touch me. Fuck me. I wasn't even into it, I should have shut it down before it happened. So instead of responding I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around his head. Suckling, and licking the sensitive tip of his cock. I heard an approving grunt from above me and continued the licking down his shaft. I tried to move my bound hands up to rub the length of his I couldn't get in my mouth but he continued to yank them down.

"Take in all of me," he demanded. My eyes widened but I didn't protest. I breathed through my nose and slowly took all of him in my mouth. His thick cock threatened to choke me, but I took quick shallow breaths through my nose whenever I could. Once he reached the back of my throat I gagged twice, but continued passed the discomfort until I had all of him in me.

His hand gripped my throat then and he pulled out of me sharply only to thrust back in just as quickly. My eyes started to water as he set his harsh pace, but I couldn't lie I loved every moment of it.

"Do I look like a man who shares Miss Hathaway?" There was a dangerous glint in his eye that I knew too well. He thrust into me once more before yanking on the belt. He directed me to stand up. "Turn around and bend over."

I bit my lip in anticipation. The back wall of the old lounge had multiple pipes from floor to ceiling, as I bent over the couch I eyed the rusty things. I gripped the back of the couch and waited for the feel of his palm against my ass as punishment, but the slap never came. Instead Guardian Belikov leaned against the couch as well but reached past me to the rusty pipe directly in front of me. My eyes widen as I watched him tie the belt in a complicated knot around the pipe.

"What are you doing?" I hoarsely gasped and yanked on the belt. My yanking had only caused the belt to tighten painfully around my wrist. I felt like a dog on a leash. I could move and twist my body in one spot but I couldn't distance myself any further than where I was.

Fuck I was growing wetter by the minute. I had no clue what was going on, but being tied up and helpless was a fantasy I had always had. Without a word, he moved behind me. I tried to twist around but his hand came down on my ass in warning. I got the message. Eyes front.

"Guardian Belikov please." I whimpered hearing the telltale sounds of clothes hitting the floor. He must be undressing I thought to myself. I jumped a little when I felt his hands on my back side pulling my skirt down to the floor.

"Oh, so now you want me?" He murmured still seeming to sound angry even though his voice was only a whisper.

"Always," I whispered back.

"Not when you were letting him touch you," his words were low and menacing. I squirmed and pulled on the belt a little, instantly regretting it when it tightened around my wrists even more.

"I didn't—" He smacked me hard across my ass cutting me off. I screamed at the sudden shot of pain. His fingers slipped between my thighs as he gently rubbed over my wetness.

"Mmmmm" I licked my lips and closed my eyes, moving with him. He leaned over me, his teeth biting on my earlobe.

"This" His fingers slipped inside of me and slid back out, "belongs to me." He remove his fingers from me and rubbed in slow circles over my needy clit as I felt my excitement begin to build.

"Yes" I moaned, my fingers around the belt.

"Say it" One of his fingers dipped back inside of me.

"It belongs to you." I breathed. He laughed.

"Your pussy belongs to me." His words melted me like butter. "Say it." He slipped a second finger inside of me as his other hand picked up massaging me.

"My pussy belongs to you." I repeated. I was willing to do anything for him not to stop. He worked my sweet spot with one hand as his fingers worked expertly inside of me.

"You want to come, don't you?" He asked in amusement.

"Yes sir," My legs quivered in need.

"Who makes you feel this good Miss Hathaway?" he asked his fingers working hard inside me.

"You do!" I cried gripping harder on the belt.

"Who is the only one who can make you feel like this?"

"Oh god, you! Only you Guardian Belikov" I could hear the wet sounds my pussy made with every pump of his fingers.

"Dimitri," He corrected. "Every time I allow you to cum tonight you will scream my name so you know exactly who this pussy belongs to. You understand?"

"Yes sir, may I please cum now?" Tears came to my eyes from exertion. I was working so hard on holding back my orgasm for him.

"Cum," he answered simply.

My eyes immediately rolled back as my pussy clenched hard, "Fuck, Dimitri," I screamed into my climax. Over and over I called his name as he continued to work my pussy. He slowed down once I stopped clenching around him, his fingers now lazily pumped into me. I rested my head on one of my arms as I panted.

"Does he make you cum like that? Is that why you were in here dressed like a whore for him?" Apparently, he was not done questioning me.

"No Sir. My pussy only cums like that for you." I replied honestly. No way had anyone come close to making me feel the things Dimitri had.

He stepped away from me letting his fingers slowly slip out of me. I immediately missed them. "Turn around and sit." I twisted at his command and sat on the couch. My arms were stretched above me still attached to the pole. It wasn't entirely comfortable as the belt constricted around my wrists, but I kept my mouth shut.

Dimitri shook his head at me and leaned down to rub my thighs. "Now that's not how you were sitting in my class this week is it?" My cheeks flushed. Slowly I open my legs wide for him giving him an excellent view of my pink pussy, still flushed from my previous orgasm. "Good girl," he rubbed the inside of my thighs gently. "I see you in my class in those short skirt, no panties, cunt dripping." His hands slid closer to my cunt at that, and I trembled. "Was that all for me or for the other boys?" His grip on my thighs tightened and I winced.

"For you. You make me so wet Dimitri. I wanted you to see how wet you make me." He seemed to approve of my answer and loosened his grip on me.

"I've been staring at your pussy the past few days, all wet and dripping for me, wondering how amazing it tasted.

My heart stopped.

Then sped up again in anticipation.

"Please taste me!" I begged like the greedy slut I was. I could only imagine the wonderful things his tongue could do. My body shook with excitement.

"I don't know…" My heart sunk at his words. I shook my head in protest, but he spoke again before I could. "Did you let him taste you tonight? Did he get to taste what is mine?"

"No Sir. My pussy is only for you to taste," I tried to wiggle myself closer to his face but this damn belt wouldn't let me move an inch. "Please," I resorted to begging again.

His hands separated my legs painfully. I was spread wider than I thought possible, but I welcomed the pain. I knew the intense pleasure that was ahead of me would make this worth it.

His tongue peaked out from between his lips and he gave me a long lick from my puckered hole to my clit. Slowly, his tongue began to lick me, from asshole, to pussy, then swirling around my clit. Once he made his way to the top, he circled my clit again and made his way back to my ass. He lapped up the juices, flowing from my needy cunt, hungrily.

The porn worthy moan I let out should've embarrassed me but I couldn't begin to care. His pink tongue peaked out again and swirled around my clit. I moaned like a bitch in heat as his lips enclosed my clit, suckling gently on the swollen bundle. His fingers curled inside me massaging the rough patch within me, causing me to squirm. His hand and wrist were dripping with my juices, and I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed. My legs began to shake uncontrollably and I knew I would only last a few more seconds.

"Please, don't stop Dimitri. I'm so close." I begged desperately.

His fingers seemed to pick up speed at my request and his tongue was relentless on my clit. He took the bundle back into his mouth and sucked, gently flicking it with his tongue. My breath caught as my orgasm slammed into me.

I couldn't breathe.

I sat there helplessly bound, body trembling, pussy gushing, and mouth open in a silent scream. Dimitri didn't seem to notice, he just continued to work my hungry cunt until I begged him to stop.

"Please no more," I whimpered pathetically once I could breathe again. My head lolled to the side as I panted.

"You taste too fucking good," Dimitri grabbed hold of my chin and turned my face to meet his. "Taste yourself," he told me right before his lips met mine. I moaned at the salty taste of myself on his tongue. It turned me on just thinking of the immense pleasure he had just given me. I kissed him hard rubbing my body against his, the best I could with still being tied up, but I needed him closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me. He chuckled against my lips, but complied. Moving onto the couch on his knees. His hands moved to my ass and lifted me up, I squeezed him to me tighter.

"Mine," he growled as he swiftly entered me. I let my head fall back as the feeling of being filled washed over me. My poor pussy was so sensitive, but I needed more of Dimitri. "Say it." His lips moved to my neck as he slowly pumped in and out of me.

"I'm yours," I whimpered, needing him to speed up.

"Again."

"I'm yours," I said louder, but he kept his pace painfully slowly.

With a growl, I tightened my legs around him and twisted hard. Flipping us around so I was now in his lap, his head between my restrained arms. I sank down on his hard cock, throwing my head back. "I said I'm yours. My pussy is all for you. Oh Fuck." I cursed as his hips thrusted up to meet mine. His hand buried in my hair and pulled my head back sharply as he thrusted into me with wild abandon.

"Then show me," he demanded letting go of my hair. The man had probably ripped out half of the hair on my head with how much he pulled on it. When he let go he stop his thrusting and allowed me to continue to ride him. His cock rubbed me deliciously as I swiveled my hips above him, drawing out deep moans from Dimitri.

Fuck it felt so good to call him that. So, intimate. I couldn't help but moan his name like a mantra as I rode him. His grip on my hips was bruising but I didn't care. I rode him hard slamming myself onto his cock again and again. His face was between my bouncing breast. He had pulled them from my bra and was currently sucking on one nipple as he pinched and pulled the other.

"I'm so close," I cried.

One minute I was bouncing above him, and the next I wasn't. Dimitri had lifted me off him and bent me over the couch again, my ass in the air once more.

"Please don't stop," I pleaded, "I'm so close."

"Oh, I won't stop." His voice was hard.

"What—Ah!" I wailed as he entered my ass roughly. I was getting used to my ass being filled by him, but I wasn't prepared for this.

"The next time you want to let someone else touch what's mine," his pace was grueling and had me whimpering, "Remember. This. Moment." He thrusted into me with each word, for emphasis. A few more thrust later he came with a grunt and emptied himself inside of me.

I collapsed onto the couch shaking and panting with need. "Please," I whimpered.

He laughed humorlessly and shook his head as he pulled on his pants. "I should just leave you there like this all night."

My eyes widened. "You fucking wouldn't" I growled.

He sighed and pulled his shirt back on as well. "No. I wouldn't, but I should. Then maybe you would listen." Despite his words, he leaned over the couch and untied the belt. I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally freed my wrists and could put my arms down.

Before he rose from the couch he lowered his face to mine his hand cupping the back of my neck. "Who do you belong to?" He asked his breathe tickling my face.

"You," I said automatically.

It startled me for a moment, I hadn't even meant to say that. Had I? Regardless of my intent, the answer obviously pleased him and he bent down and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I could still taste myself on him and I moaned loudly into his mouth. I was still shaking with need since he left me high and not so dry.

He chuckled against my lips, kissed them once more then stood. "You are mine Miss Hathaway. Accept it. No other boy or man can make you feel the way I do." He left me then, like always.

I was really getting sick of his dramatic ass exists.

I growled in frustration and threw the nearest couch cushion at the door. I don't know who or what I was mad at, because he was right. No one made me feel the way he did. I wanted to be his but what the fuck did that mean? This was all for a stupid grade. One more session and I would have my A and where would that leave us?

I threw myself back on the couch in frustration and covered my face with my hands. What the hell was I going to do? After a few moments, I uncovered my face and looked at my wrist.

Fuck.

They were already beginning to bruise. Guess I had another week of long sleeves in my future.

For some reason that made me smile.

* * *

If you READ it REVIEW it.

Please and Thank you!


	4. Final Exam

**Hello everyone! I know it has been such a long time. My real life got so busy, but I'm back and writing and am so glad to be. I really struggled trying to decide how to end this story it's morphed into something different than what I originally planned, but I'm excited about the new direction I am heading. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

 **FINAL EXAM**

I am being tormented.

I am being tormented by a little red box.

I am being tormented by a little red box that I could not open.

I huffed and continued my pacing. The offending box sat on my bed daring me to open it. It called to me.

"Open me!" It begged.

I groaned, "I can't."

"You know you want to," it cued at me.

"I do, but he'll know." I shook my head. Somehow, I knew Guardian Belikov would know if I disobey him. He had eye's everywhere. The thought had me glancing around my room in paranoia.

"Fuck him, do you want you want!" The box continued.

"Hey! Watch your mouth—" I paused, turning away from the box. "Oh, my god. I'm losing my mind. I'm talking to a fucking box." I blinked and turned away from it glancing at my alarm clock. Five minutes. Five minutes and I could open the damn thing.

I had received the box from Guardian Belikov on Friday with instructions on when exactly to open it the following Friday. He was fucking with me. He could have given it to me later, but he wanted to watch me squirm. He wanted to see if I would break and disobey him. He wanted me to break. He loved to punish me.

Almost as much as I loved to be punished by him.

I shook my head at that thought. I tried to banish all thoughts like that from my mind. Thoughts like that were dangerous. After what happened over a week ago, I decided I couldn't think like that. Everything I did with him was for my grade, for my future, for Lissa. I had to think about her not some guy and how he made me feel. I rolled my eyes at the frivolity of the idea. In a few months, I would be graduated, and one of Lissa's guardians. Her life would be in my hands. She's all that mattered.

Or so I told myself.

I tried so hard, but Guardian Belikov was always in the back of my mind. Dimitri. Just saying his name made my chest ache with… Well I didn't exactly know what with, but it was something. So, I avoided calling him by his first name. It was too intimate and I had to keep this professional. It took everything in me to act normally around him.

I resumed sitting in my assigned spot in the back of his class much to his dismay. He was annoyed the first day I moved back. I think he was beginning to enjoy the little shows I was putting on for him. Not only that, but now in the back row I was with my normal crowd. My normal crowd being all my male classmates, except for Lissa. I'm not a complete slut I hadn't slept with them all, but I wasn't too picky who I got half naked with. Well I used to not be too picky. Of course, they all wanted to talk to me in class. I tried my best to ignore them.

Because I was committed to Lissa and our future.

Not because of Guardian Belikov…

Nope. Definitely not because of him.

Turns out it I didn't have to try hard to ignore them because the minute one of them opened their mouths to speak to me Guardian Belikov appeared between us. Barking at the perpetrator angrily, in Russian, to pay attention. I had to control my eye rolls every time. He might as well piss a circle around me and stamp his name on my forehead. I would just shrug and whisper a joke about Belikov being on his period to whichever poor soul was on the receiving end of his anger. This seemed to help, but I'm sure everyone was starting to wonder why I never got yelled at.

Fucking crazy Russian.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and back to reality. I glanced at the clock again. 2 minutes. I had rushed through dinner as fast as I could, earning stares from the other novices and an eye roll from Lissa. She knew what was going on to an extent. I wouldn't be divulging any more information than was necessary, I learned my lesson. I smirked at the thought. If Guardian Belikov's Russian lectures were as entertaining as our sessions together, I'd be fluent by now.

Going to my classes was pointless today. All I could think about was the damn box. What could be inside it? It was only about the size of my fist. So not much could be in there. I'm sure it was some perverted sex toy. After the last "present" he got me. I was much more warry of anything I received from him. At least I knew it wasn't another big ass dildo. Which I still had. I couldn't bring myself to use it again though. Right now, it was stashed in my bottom drawer under my workout clothes. I prayed every day that there wouldn't be any room searches, because I did not want to be called into Kirova's office to explain why I had this kind of contraband in my dorm.

Once more I looked at the clock. It was time. I took in a deep breath. Sitting down on my bed I gingerly picked up the box and placed it in my lap. I went to grabbed the lid, but hesitated. Once I opened it, this was over. Guardian Belikov and I were over. I frowned. That's what I wanted right? To get this A. To graduate. To be with Lissa. It's all I wanted. Right?

Then why did I feel sad?

I shook my head. I wasn't sad, I was just nervous I told myself. Straightening my back, I opened the box dropping the top back on my bed. My forehead creased at what I saw.

A card.

It only read "FINAL EXAM." I blinked. I had been sure there was going to be some sort of sex toy in it. I removed the card and looked under it. Nothing.

What. The. Hell?

I sighed. There had to be more. I had to be missing something. I looked at the box again. Nothing. Confused I looked at the card once more. Final Exam? I rolled my eyes. Very clever. Without thinking I flipped the card over, and wanted to smack myself for not having thought of it before. Words were scrawled on the back.

 _The Pond. 15 minutes. Wear a scarf._

I furrowed my brows in confusion. The pond? There was only one pond I knew of and it was off campus in the surrounding wooded area. Sometimes seniors threw parties there, but they almost always were busted. I don't know why he would want to meet out there. I looked at the clock and realized I only had 10 minutes remaining to get there.

I was going to have to run.

I sprang up from my bed then, quickly placing the card back in the box and hid it in my bottom drawer next to my other present. I wished he had given me more time, I wanted to look nicer, but there was nothing I could do. I wore leggings, an oversized sweatshirt and my tennis shoes. Oh well nothing I could do about it now. I almost ran out of the door then when I remembered the last part of the message. I had to wear a scarf. It was spring in Montana, which meant it was still pretty chilly outside, but I'd be fine with just this sweatshirt. I don't know why I needed it but I grabbed a deep plum scarf Lissa had given me. I wrapped it around my head once before I dash out of my room. I tried to look nonchalant. Not wanting to call any attention to myself. Being that it was the start of the weekend curfew wasn't for another 2 hours. So, I didn't draw any attention as I quickly left the building. I crossed campus looking over my shoulder to see if anyone had noticed me. My paranoia was on red alert. This felt infinitely sneakier than anything else Guardian Belikov and I had ever done. My heart was pounding and adrenaline coursed through my veins. As soon as I hit the tree line I sped up to a jog. I was grateful for my great night vision as I dodged tree branches, stepped over roots and leaped over fallen trees in my path.

When I got to the edge of the pond I bent at the waist trying to catch my breath. Right when my breathing began to slow I heard a twig snap behind me. Before I could do more than stand up straight a hand went over my mouth and another around my waist.

I screamed into the hand and started to struggle when a low voice said, "It's me." Those two words made my whole body sag in relief. When I heard his deep throaty chuckle, I spun in his arms and slapped his chest.

"What the fuck?" I hissed annoyed.

"I wasn't trying to scare you." His smile was breathtaking. I had never seen him so relaxed and amused before.

I however was not amused. "So, you were just lurking in the shadows because that's your weekend hobby?"

"It is not a hobby." He laughed. "I was waiting for you." He looked down at his watch then and frowned. "You're late." Gone was his easy-going smile, his face shift from relaxed to serious in an instant.

I struggled not to roll my eyes at this sudden shift in him. "What are we even going to do out here anyway?" I asked nervously. Now that he was no longer in his playful mood, it dawned on me that I didn't know what we were doing here. I mean I know a lot of people were into doing it out doors. I guess it was a turn on for some people to fuck where you could possibly be caught, but I didn't think that was something that he would be into. Though, there are a lot of things I didn't think Guardian Belikov would be into.

"Nothing," he replied easily. He didn't give me any more time to question him before he turned on his heel and began walking.

I scrambled to keep up with his longer stride. We only walked for a few minutes before we came upon a building, hidden in the trees. Well not really a building, but a cabin. It looked run down and like it desperately needed some work done, but not so bad that I feared for my life as we entered it. He held the door open and I walked in ahead of him looking around the small room.

It looked as though no one had used it in years. Everything was coated in a layer of dust. Well not everything. To my left there was a bed that looked as if someone had recently changed its sheets. I walked over to it confused. This was not at all what I expected to be happening tonight. This seemed almost… I don't know. Romanic? Looking to my right I noticed there was a fire crackling in the fireplace. I shook my head. This was not good. This was too much. It was making me feel too much.

"What are you thinking?" I felt his breath on my ear as he spoke to me. I hadn't noticed, because of my internal panic, how close he had moved to me.

"Why are we here?" My voice was shaky. God, how is it he makes me feel as though my insides were jelly?

"I wanted privacy," he spoke in a low whisper, his hands creeping up my sides, and going underneath my sweatshirt. "Because," he continued, gripping the bottom of my sweatshirt, dragging it slowly over my head. I raised my arms to allow him to take it off me, without a thought he threw it to the floor. "I'm going to make you experience something you've never felt," his hand once again crept up my side but this time they found their home on my lace cover breasts. "You're going to be in ecstasy. You'll forget where you are, where you need to go, what you need to do. You'll be in so much pleasure you won't be able to stand it." He pulled my breast from their cups and teased my nipples making me whine and arch my back. "After this I'll be your drug, you'll be addicted. You'll crave it. You'll always be thinking about how I own you," he murmured, pinching my right nipple harder. I squealed loudly this time, in pleasure and pain. "You'll beg me to use you like a whore, and beg for my cock. You'll beg me for an orgasm," he pulled and pinched both nipples this time, the sensations went straight to my pussy. I wanted him. "And you'll love every moment of it, won't you?"

"Yes," I moaned so loudly my face colored in embarrassment. I hadn't been trying to be so loud.

His hands fell away from my breasts and I couldn't help the pathetic whimper that left my mouth. "Sit down," he ordered. Without hesitation, I sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you trust me?" He asked, gazing at me intently.

Without my knowledge, the word "Yes" fell from my lips. I blinked. I hadn't even thought about it for a second before I uttered the word, but I did. The realization made my head spin. Since when did I begin to trust this man so completely?

Without another word, Guardian Belikov reached down and grabbed the scarf that had fallen to the floor. He folded it twice, so that it was still long but not as wide. I gulped when he approached me, I knew then why he had asked for the scarf. My heart rate increased as I closed my eyes and allowed him to tie the scarf around my head.

"Can you see?" His breath wafted over my face, so I knew he was in front of me, but all I could see was darkness.

I shook my head, "no sir."

I got no response back, but I knew he was still there. I could hear him moving around the room. I could hear soft footsteps beside me, how anyone as tall as him could be so graceful I would never know. Then I heard a loud thump of something large hitting the ground by my feet, and felt the bed shake slightly as something was tossed onto it. I listened hard trying to figure out what all was going on. I had been so concentrated that I nearly jump out of my skin when I felt hands on my breasts once more. I recovered quickly and arched into his hands wanting more.

He chuckled and moved to unhook my bra, pulling it from me and sliding it down my arms. I heard it softly hit the floor, but couldn't care less as he began placing kisses and small nips down my neck. By the time he made his way to my breasts and took a nipple into his mouth, I was moaning like a bitch in heat. "P-please Guardian Belikov." I begged, unsure of what I was even asking.

I could feel his frown against my skin before he let go of my nipple with a loud wet pop. My use of Guardian Belikov seemed to annoy him, but he didn't comment. He made his way further down my body, and my fingers buried themselves in his soft hair as he paused to dip his tongue into my navel, teasingly. At the same time his fingers curled into the side of my leggings. I laid down and lifted my hips so he could drag them down my legs, along with my underwear. I shivered as I felt a breeze on my overheated pussy. Quickly, my shoes were gone, then my leggings and I was left completely exposed to him. I shivered again but this time in excitement as Guardian Belikov lightly bit my inner thigh. A hand gripped each thigh and spread them wide before he used the flat of his tongue to lick from my ass to my clit.

"Oh fuck!" I yelped, throwing my head back in pleasure. "Please, more Guardian Belikov!" I begged as he began worshipping my cunt with his tongue.

Worshiping seemed like a strong word, but it was the only way to describe the way he treated my pussy. He alternated from licking broad strokes to circling my clit with the tip of his tongue. He once again had me burying my fingers in his hair, tugging and writhing beneath him. He eased two fingers into me, chuckling at the throaty growl the came from me, as I tried to roll my hips to force more of his fingers inside of me. He placed an arm across my hips, stilling them as he slowly massaged my entrance.

I could feel the familiar tightening in my belly. "G-Guardian Belikov I'm so c-close, please." I begged. I was so close to the edge I tried once more to roll my hips down onto his fingers. I needed more. A feral need taking over my body, growing stronger with each second that I edged closer and closer to my orgasm.

Just as my body began to flush in anticipation of my impending orgasm he pulled away. His fingers slid out of me and his tongue retreated. I let out a sob. "Please!" I called out.

His voice came from my right when he spoke, "If you want to cum, then you will have to work for it Miss Hathaway." I wanted to protest, but I knew it wouldn't help. So, I kept my mouth shut and waited.

I felt him by my feet and heard the clang of metal. I huffed, annoyed at my blindness. It was quiet for a moment before I felt him began to fasten something around each of my ankles. Before I could ask what he was doing I felt a jerk and my legs were forcibly pushed apart. I tried to push them back together but something wasn't allowing me to do so.

"What is that?" I asked. Nervous excitement causing butterflies in my stomach.

His voice sounded amused when he answered, "A Spreader." He grabbed onto whatever was not allowing me to close my legs and picked it up. "Grab the bar." He told me. On my back still, I bent my knees to my chest and felt around for the bar that was between my feet. It was cold, metal, and spread my legs wide. With my knees now bent I was completely exposed to him. I felt straps locked into place around my wrist and I tried to jerk them back to no avail. This felt completely different then when he used his belt to restrain me last week. I had a lot more mobility then, now I was stuck in this position. It added to the feeling of helplessness and was turning me on even more.

I could feel him climb onto the bed beside me before his hand reached out to touch my cheek. Instinctively my head turned to him. I was breathing hard with anticipation. Without a word, I felt something smack my face lightly. I filched away for a moment before I realized what it was. The moment I knew my tongue shot out and began licking the underside of his cock. I heard a grunt of approval and eagerly began to kiss and lick all over his cock. I opened my mouth wide and sucked his head into my mouth, taking in as much as I could at this odd angle. His head rubbed against the inside of my cheek as I sucked hard.

"Good girl," he praised me. His hand slowly slid down my neck, continuing over my breasts, which he caressed and fondled. My nipples were becoming painfully hard. His hand continued to move down my stomach until his fingers reached my bare pussy, completely open for him. He slowly dipped a finger inside me.

"So wet already Miss Hathaway. Such a willing little slut. This is going to be so much fun." I felt him move slightly, but I never stopped my servicing of his cock. I tried to hear what he was doing but I couldn't hear over the pounding of my heart. I was a willing slut. I was willing to do anything for his touch right now. "Have you ever used a vibrating wand?" The question startled me at first, but I quickly shook my head no.

I heard the loud sound of something vibrating, and my heart raced. Goosebumps broke out on my skin as he slowly slid the vibrating wand around my nipples and slowly down over my stomach until he rested it against my clit. The sudden buzzing against my clit was exquisite. I was already so very horny and I really wanted an orgasm. I had never used a vibrator before and for the life of me I didn't know why. This thing was magical. The way it deliciously sent wave after wave of pleasure through me was incredible. I wanted to cum already and it had only been a few minutes.

I gasped throwing my head back in pleasure. He swiftly removed the wand then. "Don't you dare think about cumming." He told me sternly.

I nodded vigorously. "Yes sir." Anything to get the delicious vibration back, but he didn't bring it back. Breathing hard I realized he was letting me calm down so he could take me to the edge of orgasm again and again, for as long as it pleased him. I suppressed a groan and wrapped my lips around his hardened length again, wishing I could see him. I loved watching his face as I sucked his cock. He tried to keep his face neutral but I could see it in his eyes. How he wanted to come undone but wouldn't. He was always so composed and serious. I wanted to watch him come apart the way I do with him, but he would never let the happen.

I flinched when he moved the wand back to my pussy, I moaned around his dick in my mouth, but didn't stop sucking. I knew if I stopped so would he. He could play this game all night. Honestly, I think he enjoys me disobeying him more than complying. That way he can punish me. He loved punishing me and pushing me to my limits, like now.

I sucked harder as my body tensed again, my orgasm nearing. I tried to focus on only his pleasure instead of mine, and once again he took the wand from my throbbing clit and allowed me to calm down. It was the uncertainty that was getting to me. Wondering if this time, maybe this time, I'd get to have an orgasm.

He edged me a third time, my legs held fiercely apart, letting me know who exactly was in control. Maybe this time. The little thought had crossed my mind, an orgasm now would be the biggest shock, the surprise and urgency of it would be so intense. But no, of course not, not yet.

He pulled away, chuckling, "It won't be that easy Miss Hathaway. After all, you aren't begging yet. I have much more time to enjoy this. To feast on your pleasure." His voice was playful, teasing even.

The fourth time, the flutter of desire in my stomach turned into a sting of need.

"Good girl," he praised while I suckled at his cock holding back my own need. "Keep it going, we are only just beginning. The way your hips rock, how your nipples feel so stiff and tender against any glancing touch," his hand brush against my nipple then. "Your pussy so invitingly wet, your body is just giving every signal that it needs it… but not yet." He pulled away again.

The fifth time, the sting of need began to swell and ache. My whispers transforming to moans. I know he loved to hear me. Hoping to turn him on I moaned louder. Praying he would just fuck me and show mercy, let me cum around his cock.

He seemed to realize this too, "That won't work. Deep down you that as well. The more you moan the more I want you and the harder it gets for you. The closer you feel to cumming, the more you know you will not." Again, the pleasure left me.

The sixth time, the ache began to burn, the sensation filling me throughout. It wouldn't be quenched until I got my orgasm. "Please," I begged, finally beginning to plea for it. Such an erotic thing, begging someone to allow you an orgasm. To be completely helpless under the complete control of another. Begging to be granted the wonderful release of pent up pleasure that you need oh so much.

I fucking loved it.

Even with need burning through me. I loved it. And I know he did as well. His cock stood so rigidly it had to be painful. I resumed my sucking turning my head to him to take more of him in, thanking him for this wonderful torture.

This vibrator and his touches, were working on me like the finest instrument playing the perfect melody. I was right on the edge, if only something could press inside me or just against my swollen clit for a moment more. But no, he stopped again leaving me begging, his cock fully abandoned by my mouth, as I did so. Tears sprang to my eyes at the loss of my orgasm, and I whimpered pathetically.

"What's wrong Miss Hathaway? Do you want to cum?" He teased me his voice playful, he was enjoying my torture. He moved the wand back over me when I failed to answer him.

"Yes," I hissed, swirling my tongue around the head of his cock.

He grunted, his cock twitching. "I'll give you a choice," he spoke his voice low but clearly amused. He pulled his cock from my mouth, and I panted, legs shaking with the force of holding myself together.

"You can cum right now. You've been holding back this orgasm for over an hour now. Imagine how intense it would be." My whole body shook. I could imagine. I'd never used a vibrator and this one was so powerful, I feared how this thing would rip my orgasm from my body. I whimpered unable to form words. "Or you can have my cock, if you can go another two minutes on high." This fucking thing wasn't already on high? I couldn't imagine the vibrations being more intense. I was already pouring sweat and unable to put together a sentence out loud. I wasn't sure I could last another two minutes like this let alone on high.

"I know which one I want," he whispered lowly into my ear, brushing my hair back. I would give anything to see him right now. "The way your pussy looks right now, clenched so tight, flushed, and dripping. It's taking all my restraint not to bury myself in you." I cried out at the image of him buried inside of me. "Then again I would love to see how far your tight little cunt will squirt across this room if you choose to cum now." My nipples hardened further and I squirmed. "Which will it be?" He asked breathy, I could imagine him gripping himself. Rubbing his engorged cock at the thought of the control he had over me at this moment. At the thought of how hard and swollen he would be right now, I knew my choice.

"Cock," I gasped. Full sentences were not an option at this point. He chuckled clearly pleased with my choice. I felt the bed shift and the wand was temporarily moved away from me. I gasped in mouth fulls of air. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath in concentration. The bed dipped next to me as Guardian Belikov moved off it. I felt his hand rubbing my inner thigh, before he spoke. "Two minutes," he spoke sternly, in front of me now, but I could hear the smirk in his voice. I had a witty retort on my lips when I felt the vibrator on my clit once again. And it was…

Excruciating

My mind went blank, and I heard a roaring in my ears. I felt as though I had fainted and when I had my presence of mind once again I could hear counting.

20 19 18 17 16…

It was Guardian Belikov counting down the seconds. I only had 15 seconds left. I had just about blacked out but hadn't cum. My abs were on fire, my skin was burning, and my hands were cramping, clenched so tightly around the black bar between my legs.

15 14 13…

Guardian Belikov reached up and pulled at one of my nipples as he continued his counting.

12 11 10…

I tried to block him out. He wasn't playing fair.

9 8 7…

Probably annoyed that I was ignoring him, he moved from my nipple to slip a finger inside of me. I cried out loudly.

6 5 4…

Another finger was added and he curled them inside of me. My mouth dropped open in an O.

3 2…

I was about to give in, his fingers massaging my G spot were too much.

1

At one he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. I was so wet he was practically suctioned into my pussy. I heard him cuss loudly in Russian as he slid back out and slammed into me again. The penetration was captivating, the mixture of sensations melting together. My clit was one fire, put not one I wanted to put out yet. He turned the vibrator down but still held it firmly against me. The burning torment turned to an inferno, a raging fire that seemed to consume me. The feeling took over everything. I no longer fantasized about situations or scenarios that would turn me on even more, all my focus was between my legs and the joy that part of me would feel if given the chance.

"Can I…" I gasped unable to finish my sentence.

"Can you what Miss Hathaway?" He grunted never stopping his punishing pace. The sounds of slapping wet flesh filling the room.

"Cum!" I screamed. "Can I cum? Please?" I screamed and my body shook. I was cumming whether he gave me permission or not. My body was taking over now fed up with my constant denial of its much-desired release.

"As long as you scream my name," was his response. I nodded as tears left my eyes, soaking the scarf still tied around my head. My back arched and a sob ripped through my chest as I came. Hard. Harder than I had imagined, the surprise causing me to sob once again, as the orgasm hit me so intensely. My body shook and twitched uncontrollably as wave after wave of my orgasm flowed through me.

"Dimitri!" I cried out between sobs. I repeated his name over and over like a mantra. I had heard people could cry during sex but I always thought it was too weird. I never thought I would be one of those people, but I was feeling… everything. The hour of denial, this place, his cock, my helplessness, and his name on my lips… It was too much.

My orgasm continued for minutes. His cock elongating it as he continued to fuck me. He dropped the vibrator on the bed, not turning it off. The whole bed now vibrated as he gripped the black bar and slammed into me.

My eyes were rolled back, limbs still twitching. My head was floaty, fogged over by pleasure. My pussy was so tired, tired of clenching, and squirting around his cock. But I knew my purpose right now. As he fucked me he gripped the black bar yanking me closer to him. One hand was rubbing circles on my swollen sensitive clit, ensuring my pussy stayed tight and clenched around him. This was one of those fuckings where you hold on for the ride and just let it happen. This was his time, his pleasure, so the only thing I could think to do was keep my inner muscles clenched, despite the burning, so it could feel good and tight for him.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked roughly slamming into me again.

"You!" I called out my pussy clamping down on his cock once more. More of my juices flowed out of me.

"Beg," He commanded his motions becoming frantic as his own orgasm approached.

"Please, make me yours," I whimpered without hesitation. "You were right. I'm addicted to you. I need you. Only you. Please cum in me Dimitri." I was desperate. The words left my mouth without my consent, but they were true. I wanted to be his, I was addicted to him, his body and how he could make me feel. I needed him. I couldn't let him go.

"Fuck," He cursed as he came hard and violently, his body hot against mine as he filled me up. I could feel the mess he was making between my legs. When he pulled out I could feel a mixture of mine and his cum leave me.

Then a moment later I heard him leave me. Alarms bells began to sound off in my head. "Guardian Belikov?" I called out concerned he would leave me bound in this cabin.

"Don't call me that," he answered me his footsteps approaching. I flinched slightly at his unexpected touch. He was wiping me down there, cleaning our mess from my legs. I blushed wildly. This was different, he usually left me to clean the aftermath of our sessions. After cleaning me up he unbound me feet and hands, and turned off the vibrator. The metal and plastic items clanging to the floor loudly.

I sat up still breathing heavily, but before I could reach up and take off my scarf, his hand beat me to it. He gently lifted the scarf from my eyes and I blinked against the light now flooding my vision. Everything was blurry but I could tell he was in front of me, leaning down so his face was even with mine. He brushed away stray tears from my now very embarrassing crying episode. He mercifully didn't mention it though.

"Don't call me Guardian Belikov," he repeated. I could now see his face in detail. His face was stoic like always, but his eyes... They held so much… I don't know. Compassion? Affection? None of those sounded right though.

"But that's who you are," My voice was shaky and breathy. "You're my teacher." I don't know who I said this to myself or him? Because quite frankly I need the reminder as well. Today was it over for us. It was my last time with him. It was more than amazing, but it was over. We were over. I would get my A, graduate and be with Lissa. Like I wanted. It's all I've ever wanted. If so then why did I feel so… Sad? Usually after these sessions he left me, but he was still in front of me staring me down. "So, I'm—" I started, attempting to stand, but he pushed me back down.

"Going to stay here," he pointed to the bed.

"No, I—" I tried to protest, only to be cut off again.

"Can't walk around campus this late because it's past curfew." Dammit he was right. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and his lips twitched, fighting a smirk. He walked away then, heading to the other side of the bed.

"You're—"

"Going to bed Miss Hathaway," his voice sounded bored, as he slid under the covers of the bed, but I could tell he was amused.

I glared at his back, but didn't respond. He was right. Heading back this late for either of us would raise questions. But sleeping in the same bed as him? My stomach flipped. This was infinitely more intimate than anything we'd done before.

He sighed next to me noticing my hesitation. "I don't bite" he reassured me. I raised my brows and he laughed. "I mean, I won't bite."

I nodded my head and joined him under the covers. My body was so tired I couldn't continue to refuse a bed. "So, did I pass my final?" I tried to joke as he turned off the light. He just laughed beside me and I turned onto my side and glared at him. "And what is so funny?" I demanded to know.

"You thought this was your final?" He pulled me to him until my body was completely pressed against his. I relaxed, despite my better judgement, into his arms and felt him shaking his head. "This was only part one."

* * *

 **If you READ it REVIEW it!**


End file.
